


Left for Dead

by ninja_loser



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Jay angst, Major character injury/near death, much suffering, now all put together, originally posted in parts on tumblr, really all angst, the poor ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_loser/pseuds/ninja_loser
Summary: Jay gets kidnapped and left for dead. The other ninja find him and have their own ways of coping, including finding the men responsible.





	Left for Dead

Jay's feet pounded against the ground, each breath a desperate gasp for air. He had no idea how long he'd been running, but he could feel his strength waning. The cackling laughter of his captors sounded louder and louder as they drew closer.

_ My friends will come _ , he thought,  _ I have to keep going _ . Each thundering step sent shakes up his body. He couldn't fall. He couldn't let them catch him.

"Blue niiiinja!" A voice called gleefully, sounding far too close, "Come on back and play!"

_ No _ , Jay thought, forcing himself to push through the pains rocking his body,  _ I have to keep going _ .

He sped around a corner, his shoulder catching the wall and feet sliding out from under him. He could feel his body going sideways, the ground coming closer and closer. He cried out as he slammed into the ground shoulder first.

_ Get up, get up. Get up! _ Jay screamed at himself, forcing his arms and knees underneath his body. He pushed himself up onto all fours, his limbs struggling to hold up his weight.

"Hello blue ninja." His injured shoulder screamed when someone yanked it back. Jay was rolled over and kicked down to the ground. A foot pressed down onto his chest, holding him in place.

"Please," he breathed, his arm shakily holding the foot on his chest, too weak to move it.

His captors laughed, "You shouldn't have tried to run," the one holding him down explained, "So now we need to teach you a lesson."

Two other knelt down and pulled Jay up, holding him in place. The leader pulled out a large hunting knife and ran it along Jay's chest. "I'm going to enjoy this," they laughed.

Jay slumped his head, his body going limp, too tired to scream.

* * *

"Oh my god," Cole gasped. He, Kai and Lloyd stood on the deck of the Bounty, staring at Jay limp in Zane's arms.

No one moved as Zane walked past them and into the Bounty, presumably headed towards the medbay. They watched him leave, then turned to Nya, whose gi was darker than it should have been.

"What, what happened?" Kai asked, his voice small.

Nya was staring at her dirty hands. After a long silence, she looked up at the expectant faces. "I- I don't know," she whispered, "We found him, with-" her voice cracked, "with cuts all over him." Her hands shook, "We stopped the bleeding but, I don't," she stopped, the tears she'd held in now streaming down her face.

Kai rushed in and pulled her into a tight hug, murmuring comforting words. Nya sobbed into his chest, clutching him tightly.

Something smashed behind him. Kai glanced back to see Cole breathing heavily, his fists clenched and a large hole in a training dummy that was now leaning against the railing of the Bounty. Lloyd moved towards him, but Cole shrugged him off and stormed into the Bounty, his footsteps leaving dents in the wooden flooring.

Lloyd watched him go, then walked over to the siblings. Nya had calmed down and the pair were now sitting on the deck. Kai gestured for him to sit and join them.

"He was so cold," Nya whispered, holding tightly onto Kai and Lloyd's hands. "Zane said he had a heartbeat but it was so hard to tell. He's usually so fast he never gets hurt too badly," Nya's breath hitched, "and he was all alone too."

"It's all my fault," Lloyd whispered, he released their hands and hugged himself. "I'm supposed to be the leader but I couldn't save him."

"Lloyd-"

"No Kai, it was my fault," Lloyd snapped, "I saw those guys cornering him but I didn't do anything!" Tears welled in his eyes. "I lost sight of him and by the time I realised, it was too late." The tears streamed down his face but he refused to wipe them away, choosing to glare at the deck instead.

Kai and Nya looked at each other, having a silent conversation. They nodded and leaned towards Lloyd, wrapping him in a tight hug. He tried to pull free but they held on.

"Lloyd, we're all responsible," Kai began, holding Lloyd's head and forcing his little brother to look at him, "We all look out for each other, we all should have noticed, should have realised, but we didn't." He hugged Lloyd again, "The only people to blame are the ones who did this, not you. Not any of us."

Lloyd sobbed, returning their hugs. They stayed on the deck, letting the tears go free.

\---

Cole tried not to think about the training dummy. Or the floor. Or the walls. He focused all his thoughts onto the face of his enemy, the one who'd kidnapped Jay.

He gripped the medbay door handle tightly, crushing it in his fist as he slowly opened the door. Jay was lying on one of the beds, one of his eyes covered in gauze and the other closed. He looked so small, his dark hair making his face look even more pale against the white of the sheets.

Zane was nowhere to be seen. Although seeing Jay like this, Cole figured he was likely at the helm, flying the Bounty to a hospital.

"Oh Jay," Cole whispered, taking a seat next to the bed, "I'm so sorry, I saw him get you but when I threw a boulder at him, it went too high." Cole's hands curled into fists, his fingernails digging into his palms. "It's all my fault. I was so angry at him, so scared for you, that I used too much strength." He fought to hold back a sob, the tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall.

He jumped and wiped his face when Zane stormed into the medbay. The nindroid ignored Cole and swept Jay up into his arms, blanket and all. He turned and stormed back out, careful to keep Jay still. Cole stood and followed Zane to the deck.

They were parked on the hospital roof, the gangway down and nurses already waiting with a gurney. Zane was already on the roof by the time Cole reached the others by the railing. They exchanged glances but said nothing. Instead, they stood and watched as Zane gently lowered Jay onto the gurney and followed the nurses into the hospital. All of them hopeful that Jay would be okay. That everything would be alright.

___

Zane sat next to Jay’s bed, the steady beeping of the machines his only comfort. The doctor had said Jay was lucky to be alive, but he didn’t think so. What kind of luck would let someone be tortured, left for dead, with no idea if they would ever wake?

He unclenched his fists. He had to remain strong, for his team, for Jay, he couldn’t break apart. Zane had promised to let the others know when they could come and see Jay, but he didn’t want to call, to say that they could come. He didn’t want them to see their friend in this state, not now.

If he had just been faster.  _ No _ , Zane thought,  _ I cannot go down that path _ . Thinking about how, if he had been faster, he could have reached Jay sooner, it would destroy him. And he had to remain strong. For his team, for Jay.

\---

“I’m not waiting for Zane,” Kai announced, exactly three minutes after the nindroid had disappeared with Jay into the hospital. “I’m going after the pieces of trash who did this.”

He didn’t bother waiting for a response, already moving into Bounty to grab his weapons and gear.

The other ninja caught up to him in the hold, where they kept their vehicles. “Kai, you can’t go,” Nya explained, trying to placate her brother. “I know you’re angry but-”

“I don’t care!” Kai interrupted, “I’m going and you can’t stop me.” He tried to walk past them but Cole moved in front of him, blocking the way.

“No,” he said, “Not alone.” Cole pulled his scythe from his back, “I’m coming with you.”

He led the way to their bikes, ignoring Nya’s protests. “Are you coming Lloyd?”

Lloyd turned to Nya, who was giving him a desperate look. He bowed his head and nodded. “Yes.”

“Come on guys!” Nya cried, “What about Zane? Or Jay? You can’t just leave, you don’t even know where his attackers are!”

The trio revved their bikes, the Bounty’s hold doors opening. “But I know who they are,” Cole replied darkly, pulling his hood down, “And they are not going to get away.” He drove down the ramp and aimed to the ground, Kai and Lloyd following closely.

Nya watched them go, closing the doors behind them. She desperately wanted to go with them, but she knew that Zane would want to help and was expecting them on the Bounty.

She sighed, frustrated and tired of waiting. Nya placed the Bounty on autopilot and turned on the alarms. She headed down the gangway and into the hospital, determined to find Zane and Jay.

\---

“So, who was it?” Kai asked over comms. He and Lloyd were following Cole through Ninjago City, assuming the black ninja knew where he was going after his revelation on the Bounty.

“The Nocto gang,” Cole said, “I recognised the tattoos on the guys who grabbed Jay.”

“You saw it happen?” Lloyd’s voice was quiet and tense.

When Cole didn’t answer, he didn’t press for more, but he could feel his anger, his guilt, bubbling in his chest. 

“So where are we going?” Kai asked, his voice snappy. “We raided their base weeks ago, got their leader, where would they be?”

“Celebrating,” Cole replied, making no attempt to hide the rage in his voice, “We’re checking their bar hangouts.”

The first bar was a bust. Cole shouted at the owner for information, growing more and more frustrated when the owner couldn’t help. Lloyd and Kai forced Cole away before he could destroy anything.

The second bar was no better. The owner defensive and demanding that they leave. Kai was sure that meant they were guilty and threatened to burn the place down. This time, it was Kai who was dragged out of the building.

At the third bar, Lloyd demanded that Kai and Cole wait outside, pulling the leader card when they refused. Reluctantly, they let him go alone, but reminded him to call out if he needed help.

Inside, the bar was more lively than the previous, several people drinking and dancing. Lloyd scanned the crowd for the Nocto gang members, but didn’t spot any octopus tattoos or recognise any faces. The bartender gave him a disapproving look and disappeared around the back. He returned with a surly looking gentleman, who gave Lloyd the once over and gestured for the ninja to follow him. Lloyd considered calling for Kai and Cole, but decided to see what would happen first.

He followed the man into a messy office space. The man sat behind the desk and gestured for Lloyd to sit.

“You know why I’m here,” Lloyd spoke, breaking the silence. He sat on the edge of the chair, alert and ready.

The man nodded, “Yes, some of my patrons were discussing a victory over your friend, the blue one I believe.” He eyed Lloyd, gauging the green ninja’s reaction. “Unfortunately, they have already left. Such a shame really.”

Lloyd frowned, “Where did they go?”

The man laughed, “Why would I tell you that? They’re very good customers, lots of money for me.”

“You have to tell me!” Lloyd stood, punctuating his point. “They have to be brought to justice!”

“What can you offer me then, green ninja?” The man stood too, walking around his desk towards Lloyd, “Money? Goods?” He grabbed the ninja’s face, “Services?”

Lloyd pulled his face away. “How about you tell me, and we’ll leave your bar alone?” He countered, trying to hold himself together.

“What would they do, when I have you?”

“ _ The ninja won’t hurt their precious green ninja _ .”

Lloyd couldn’t breathe, his chest tightening, pushing against his lungs, his heart. It was almost like the ghost was there, forcing him back down in his own body, forcing him to hurt his friends, forcing his friends to hurt him. He wouldn’t let it happen again, he couldn’t. Not again. 

The man laughed as Lloyd turned and fled the office, knocking people aside in his rush to get outside.

“Lloyd!”

“Are you okay Lloyd?”

“Were they there?”

“Do you know where they are?”

“Talk to us greenie, what happened?”

“Shut up!” Lloyd screamed over their voices, nervous pedestrians glancing over at them. He looked up into Cole and Kai’s shocked expressions, guilt washing over him. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered, staring down at his feet. He gathered himself and continued, “The owner told me they were there but had left. He could have been lying, I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me where they’d gone.”

They shared concerned glances, but didn’t press for more. Kai rested a hand on Lloyd’s shoulder, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He shrugged off Kai’s hand, “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s just go.” He couldn’t tell them what had happened, with how angry and frustrated they were, he was sure it would end badly. For now, he had to focus on the mission.

While the pair went to their bikes, Cole remained, staring at the entrance. Whatever the owner had said to Lloyd had made him leave in a hurry, as if he didn’t want the ninja there. He pulled his hood over his face and turned away from the building. “We’re not going far,” Cole whispered into the comms, “I think they’re still here.”

“What, why?” Kai looked over to Cole, his expression hidden by his hood.

“The owner wanted Lloyd gone, told him they’d left.” Cole mounted his bike, “What if the one place we’d never check is the place they’re hiding, especially now they know we’re looking.”

“What’s the plan?” Lloyd asked, his voice hard.

____

“No miss you can't go in there!”

“I don't care! He's family!”

“Please miss, wait!”

Zane perked up at the voices outside the door. It burst open seconds later, a disheveled looking Nya standing in the doorway. Behind her, a nurse was frowning. “Please be quiet,” he whispered to the ninja, before relenting and closing the door. 

“Why didn't you contact us?” Nya asked, moving to the other side of Jay's bed and sitting in an empty chair. 

He looked down at Jay, so small and pale. “I didn't want you to see him like this,” Zane whispered. “It is so unlike him to be so still and,” he stopped. He could feel the emotions swirling in his chest, threatening to escape.

Nya sighed, her anger deflating, “He'll be okay.” She reached for Jay's hand and squeezed it. “The others have gone after his attackers,” she explained, “Cole says he knows who they are so he left with Kai and Lloyd. And I stayed behind, waiting for you.” She looked up then, her gaze intense, eyes puffed and red from crying. 

“I am sorry Nya, I believed I was protecting you all,” Zane replied, curling his hands into fists in an attempt to control his feelings. “Have, have you heard from them?” 

“No, Cole didn't even bother telling me who was behind it either,” she looked down at Jay, “Zane, he's going to be okay, right?”

He didn't look at her, didn't speak. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he'd start crying. 

She took his silence as uncertainty and gripped Jay's limp hand tighter. She desperately wanted to talk about it all, to say how scared she was feeling but seeing Jay lying there, she needed to be strong. For him. 

\---

Cole, Kai and Lloyd were perched on the rooftops surrounding the bar, their bikes parked several blocks away. Their scan of the building had taken longer without their nindroid but the scans revealed a basement with several heat signatures, mostly likely the gang hiding out.

“How much longer will we have to wait?” Kai groaned. The master of fire was predictably antsy, ready to get in there and fight. “If they're in there let's just bust in and get them!” 

“Kai,” Lloyd chastised, “We can't go in there with all those people.”

“And if they don't come out?” Cole countered. “It's been nearly two hours Lloyd, we can't wait any longer!”

“Besides, Nya has left me over ten messages now,” Kai piped up, “And I want to give her some good news.”

Lloyd sighed in resignation. “We wait for ten more minutes,” he announced, “If they don't come to us, we're going to them.” 

Kai immediately set a timer on his phone for ten minutes, eager to finally do something useful. Something helpful. He clenched his fists, his shoulders heavy. The sounds of Nya and Lloyd's sobs echoed in his ears, consuming his thoughts. They were in so much pain and he couldn't help them. He couldn't help… him. He banged his fist on the roof, ignoring the pain shooting up his wrist. He glanced at his phone, nine more minutes. He could do this, he would do this.

Cole glared at the building, his face twisted into a scowl. He wasn't really looking at the bar though, all he could see was that man, the Nocto gang member, smirking at him. His octopus tattoo curled up his neck, just peeking above his jacket. Cole could see him laughing when the boulder soared over his head and crash behind him. The man slipped into the car and driven away, taking Jay with him. He ignored the stinging in his palms. Not long now until they could go in, not long at all. 

Lloyd could feel the tension through the comms. Both his teammates were determined to go in, determined to serve justice to the gang who had hurt their teammate, their friend. He bit back a sob, if only he had been paying attention. If only he'd been stronger, a better leader. If only… If only he knew how to help his team.

Kai's phone chimed. “It's time.”

\---

Nya was pacing the hospital room, constantly looking down at her phone. “Why won't he answer me???” She was ready to toss her phone into the floor but she wanted to be ready for when, or if, Kai contacted her. 

Zane was still seated next to Jay's bed, as still and quiet as a statue. The nurse had come in earlier, checking in on their friend, demanding yet again that they remain quiet or they will be kicked out, and left again. 

“What if, what if they're hurt Zane?” Nya asked, stopping at the end of the bed, “And they haven't called back because they can't?”

He sighed. In truth, he had been thinking the same thing, but did not want to indulge the possibility. “Nya, they could be staking out somewhere, or driving, there are numerous reasons Kai or the others wouldn't call back.”

“And being injured is one of them!” Nya snapped back. She glanced at her phone, then slipped it into her pocket. She sat next to Zane, perched on the arm. “I don't want to go through this again,” she whispered. “I, I can't.” 

Zane glanced up at Nya, taking in her fearful expression, her quivering lip, the way her shoulders curled in when she was holding back tears. He made a decision. “Neither can I.” 

Nya looked at Zane, her mouth open. He was no longer looking at her and was staring at his hands resting in his lap. “Perhaps if I had called you all, they would be here instead of who knows where,” he clenched his hands, his voice quivering, “perhaps if I had been faster, we would not need to be here.”

“Zane,” Nya started, her voice softer. “It's not your fault this happened. None of this is your fault.”

“Isn't it? I should have been able to track him down sooner, find him before… before this happened.” 

“It absolutely isn't. I should've realised Jay'd find a way to escape. Maybe if I'd spent more time searching for a trail instead of the stupid buildings…” 

“I suppose we're both at fault,* Zane mused, looking up with teary eyes. “But, Jay is still with us. And his attackers will be brought to justice. It will be okay.”

Nya gave Zane a gentle shove to the side, slipping into the chair. “Yeah, it will be okay,” she pulled him into a hug, “Just promise you won't beat yourself up about it. He wouldn't want you to.”

It was like a dam breaking open. He returned Nya's hug, holding her tightly. He sobbed into her shoulder, mumbling apologies. 

She held on just as tightly. Murmuring over and over again that it was alright. It had to be alright. 

___

“They're in there.” Cole whispered, peering in through the basement window. “I can feel it.” 

Lloyd glanced over his shoulder from his position keeping watch. “Can you get it open, quietly?”

The response was a quiet bang, followed by a metallic clatter. Lloyd glared at Cole, who shrugged and slipped through the window. Kai waved Lloyd over and held the window open as he too slipped in. Kai gave the alleyway a quick once over and slipped in after them. 

The storeroom they'd entered was dark, musty and, luckily for them, empty. Lloyd led the way through the basement, following the sounds of chatter and music. They turned a corner and saw an armed guard staring at them, their eyes wide. Kai leapt past Lloyd and swung his sword at their gun, sending it flying from their grip. With another swing, he took them down, using the butt of his sword to knock them unconscious. 

He crept down the hallway, checking doorways, then waved to Lloyd and Cole once he reached a corner. Once they were beside him, he put a finger to his lips, then pointed down another hallway. This hallway was far shorter than the other and at the end was a closed door. Light shone from inside the room, music and voices seeping out through the door. 

Lloyd placed his hands on Kai's and Cole's shoulders and moved past them. He crept further down the hall, listening for the voices underneath the music. He signalled for the others to approach. “They're in there,” he whispered, “I can hear talking.”

Cole hit his fists together, a warm glow rising up his arms. He smirked at Lloyd and Kai, raising his fist and slamming it through the door.

All sounds stopped, the room falling into an uncomfortable silence. Several members of the Nocto gang stared in shock at the ninja. There were a few members of other gangs but the ninja could only see the Nocto gang, their octopus tattoos an easy identifier.

“Well hello there ninja,” someone spoke, stepping forwards. 

The ninja exchanged quick glances, and struck. 

They each took a side, Lloyd to the left, Kai to the right and Cole charging straight down the centre. The gang members were quick to pull out their own weapons and fight back. Lloyd easily deflected the gunshots, swinging his sword at the weapons, letting his power flow down the blade and send the weapons flying from his opponents hands. He caught sight of an octopus creeping down the palm of an opponent. His fist, glowing green, shot towards his face and sent the man flying across the room. Lloyd wondered if he was okay, until he caught sight of another telltale tattoo. His fists glowed again as he leapt in for the attack. 

Kai meanwhile had already lost his swords, the handles melting in his fiery hands. He gripped the collar of a gang member, shaking them hard. “Was it you?” Kai growled, his hands burning where they touched, “Were you the one who-” 

The gang member choked out a laugh, “You mean that blue pipsqueak? He was so bor-argh!” The man screamed as Kai's fire covered his face. He threw him into the wall and moved on, using his Spinjitzu to fly through the room. He spotted a familiar face and reached out, grabbing their collar and asking them the same question. He wouldn't stop until he'd found the one responsible. But until then, Kai threw another dead end into the wall, he would enjoy getting his revenge. 

Cole didn't bother pulling out his scythe. With glowing arms, he shoved people aside, dodging their attacks and sending them down with few hits. He had only one focus, one target. He tried to power down his arms, but he could hardly think. His eyes caught sight of an octopus tattoo and he struck the owner, sending them flying across the room and through the wall. 

There. Leaning against a wall, away from the action, a familiar face. Smirking at the chaos. Cole's vision narrowed, the surrounding fight nothing but visual white noise. He threw an opponent away and charged. 

They went straight through the wall, sending shelves of drinks crashing down and surprising an employee. They both stood as the employee rushed out and other members rushed in. 

“Oh hello there, black ninja,” the man said, his voice taunting, “Here I thought you'd miss.”

Cole's arms reignited, his scythe gone from his back. He didn't notice a few other members circling him. All he could see was that smirk, that face. “You, you monster!” He shouted.

The man only laughed. “Really? Weren't you the one who missed?” He signalled to the other members, who froze in their positions around Cole. “Come on ninja, I'll give you a free shot right now, unless you wanted us to get away with your friend.”

Cole screamed and charged. He didn't get far as the members surrounding him leapt and pinned him to the ground. Several members held each limb down, struggling to hold the ninja down. 

“We didn't want to hurt your friend,” the man explained, casually crouching in front of Cole. “But he had to run, so of course we had to teach him a lesson. Then again,” he paused, grinning at Cole's struggling. “He was so exhausted it wasn't much fun at all.” He leaned in closer, “Is that why you let us go?”

Cole snapped. He screamed, and with him so did the earth. The building rocked as Cole stood, throwing the people holding him down into the surrounding shelves and walls. Dust fell from the ceiling, the shaking becoming more and more intense. He blindly attacked the man, his glowing fists putting holes in the fallen shelves and crumbling walls. The man cried out when Cole clipped his shoulder. He begged for mercy but all Cole couldn't hear it. Cole raised his fists and brought them down on the cowering man. 

His fists bounced off green energy, shocking him out of his rage. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes wide. Lloyd stood in the gaping hole in the wall, his green gi covered in dust, a glow fading from his eyes. “Cole,” he panted, “You're destabilising the building.” 

Cole straightened, finally taking in his surroundings. The destroyed storeroom. The crumbling walls. The dust-filled air. The sounds of panicked screaming from above. He stared down at his hands, still glowing with power. Cole relaxed his hands, letting them drop to his sides. The room fell into a murky darkness. He closed his eyes and reached out with his powers. He could feel the ground shaking beneath him, the walls of the building struggling to stay upright under the pressure. He released the breath he was holding, trying to settle the turbulent ground. With each breath, the ground stilled until it was a steady as before. 

“Everyone down on the ground!” An officer shouted, flashing a torch through the room. Lloyd stepped forwards, hands raised, “We're the ninja! This gang is responsible for the kidnapping of our, our friend.”

The officer begrudgingly lowered his weapon. He moved to the side to allow others to enter. They started cuffing the gang members who'd been thrown into the walls by Cole. Lloyd walked over to Cole, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “Cole, are you alright?” He asked, his voice a whisper.

He didn't respond, still staring at the spot where the man had laid, cowering. From him. 

“Cole.”

He turned then, finally acknowledging Lloyd's presence. “I would've done it,” he whispered, his voice barely audible. “If you hadn't, I would've…”

“Cole, it's not-”

He jerked from Lloyd's grip, “I nearly took the building down!” He exclaimed in a rushed whisper. 

“But you didn't.” Lloyd replied, grabbing Cole's arms. “You stopped, like you've always done. Just because you occasionally throw too far, or push too hard, you always, always come through for us.” He gave Cole a quick hug, then led him through the hole in the wall. “It's not your fault, okay? And I will fight you on that.”

Cole snorted, Lloyd’s quip draining the last of his frustrated anger. “Sure you will. But, uh, thank you.” He glanced back over at the spot, his stomach turning. “Thank you.”

Lloyd smiled, “Anytime, now let's get Kai and get out of here.”

Kai was holding his ruined swords. The blades were wrapped in some fabric but the handles were melted into a twisted, unusable shape. He was watching the police haul the gang members away, at least, those that could walk. Paramedics entered soon after, shooting Kai judging glances he definitely noticed. His hands still felt hot, the smell of burnt flesh still detectable under all the dust and rubble. 

He looked up when Lloyd and Cole entered, his gaze far away. “I, I called Nya,” he explained, “She and Zane are at the hospital. I told her we're on our way.”

Lloyd nodded, “Then let's go, we're not needed here.” He wanted to say something as they left, but he couldn't bring himself to even look at the officers or paramedics. 

They drove to the hospital in silence, driving well under the speed limit. The nurses looked exasperated when they saw the trio enter. With a resigned sigh, one of the nurses gestured to them and led the way down the halls. 

\---

Nya and Zane perked up when the door opened. They tried not to show their shock when their friends entered, covered in dust. Kai immediately went to Nya, pulling her into a tight hug she returned.

Lloyd sighed, pulling up a chair for himself and Cole next to Zane. “It was the Nocto gang,” he explained, “We found them and, and took them out.”

“Kai, are you okay?” Nya whispered, “You're so warm.” 

He pulled himself out of her grip, “I'm fine,” he snapped. 

“Kai,” Nya replied, her voice soft, “It's okay to talk about it.”

“Talk? About how I couldn't stop my fire and burned people?” Kai retorted, his voice rising. “About how loud people scream when their faces are burning off?” Tears pricked his eyes. He tried not to look at the faces of his friends. “About how I still feel like shit even though we got them?” He stormed past them and headed towards the door. Someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. 

“Kai, it is okay. No one blames you.” 

He sunk into the hug, Zane's natural chill helping cool him. He let the tears fall into Zane's gi, holding onto him tightly. 

Lloyd stood up placing a hand on Kai's arm and Cole's shoulder. “No one blames anyone,” he affirmed, squeezing Cole's shoulder. “They’re away now, it'll be okay. We'll all be okay.”


End file.
